Twilight Temptation
by SPNjunkie25
Summary: E/S/A... A very saucy, very lemony One Shot!


Twilight Temptation

**On of my favorites Vikt0ria helped me out with this, it's my first time, I hope you enjoy! **

**All rights and names of characters belong to Ms. Harris and True Blood's Alan Ball, I'm just borrowing them for some fun :P**

The air was cool and crisp and the moon was nice and full and kinda had an orange glow to it. It was a perfect fall night. I was sitting on the front porch swing wrapped in a soft old quilt from the end of Gran's bed and sipping on warm cider. I could see the yard almost clearly the moon was so bright tonight.

I thought back to last night and the way Eric kept looking at me while I was at Fangtasia. I knew I shouldn't care but for some reason I did. He just kept going through my mind.

Alcide and I had been an item for about 6 months now. Trust me there was no reason what so ever that I should be woolgathering about Eric Northman. The two men were so different in so many ways and yet made the same feelings run wild though my body.

A little smile peeked out around the edge of my mug as I thought about their differences. Alcide being the exact image of tall, dark and handsome, 6'5, dark wavy brown hair, gorgeous green eyes, and as the saying goes "Built like a brick shit house." Then there was Eric, tall yes (almost the same height as Alcide) but where Alcide was dark, Eric was fair, blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, and his body was muscular more like a swimmer than a body builder. Picturing one on either side of me sent goose bumps all up and down my neck and arms.

Well the cider was gone so it must be time to go on in and get ready for the night, Alcide should be here soon. The plan was we needed to run to Fangtasia to pick up and go over some plans Eric wanted Alcide's construction company to do some remodeling to the bar. Then we were going to pick up a movie and come back to my place and snuggle on the couch.

It was about a quarter past 8 and I was just slipping on my shoes when I heard Alcide's truck pulling up to the house. Perfect timing, I opened the door just before he had the chance to knock. A gorgeous grin spread across his face when he got a look at me. God this guy could make me drool. He leaned up against the door jam with one elbow up looking down at me. I grinned back up at him and he leaned in and brushed his soft warm lips against mine.

My tongue slipped out and grazed his bottom lip, "Mmmm." I moaned as I did.

He leaned back a tiny bit still smiling and said "Well hello to you too." his voice rumbled out low. I turned around and grabbed my purse off the table as I turned around he grabbed me up in a bear hug and walked us out to his truck helping me in with a little caress to my butt. "All in Sook?" He said as he jumped in his side then he gave me another quick peck on the lips and off we went.

The drive went pretty quick and before I knew it we were pulling into Fangtasia's parking lot. If I was being honest with myself I really couldn't wait to get a few minutes of ogling me some sexy men while they were talking. My daydream from earlier was still on my mind. I smiled to myself as I was getting down from the truck. Eric had told Alcide to come in through the back employee entrance. We walked up and knocked. One of the waitresses opened the door. She pointed down the hall and to a door on the right.

"He's waitin' for ya'll just knock." she said.

"Enter" a deep voice called out. Alcide swung the door open and put his hand on the small of my back to usher me in first. Eric was behind his desk, when he looked up from his laptop and saw me first, he was up and around his desk then stopped just as fast when he realized I wasn't the only one there. He looked at Alcide and said "Ah good Herveaux, you are here... Miss Stackhouse." He nodded to me. I thought I saw a little smirk rise from the corner of his mouth as he turned to walk back behind his desk. "Please have a seat." he said to me before he sat.

While the two of them talked business I leaned back and watched them. I could tell that Alcide was very aware that Eric kept stealing glances at me while he was listening to whatever Alcide was explaining. At one point Alcide actually turned to look at me to see what was going on I just smiled at him, so he turned back to Eric. When they were done Eric stood and came around his desk and took my hand and said "Thank you Miss Stackhouse for taking time out of your evening." His hand was cool and I looked up into his eyes

"No problem. Please, call me Sookie." Alcide made a kind of low grunt or grumble. I'm not sure what to call it but Eric just grinned and winked at me.

"Herveaux, why don't you and Sookie enjoy a drink on me before you go?" He stepped over to the door and opened it for us.

"Thanks, but no thanks were gonna just head out. I'll leave you a text tomorrow and keep you updated with everything." Alcide replied with a low growl while he ushered me out. We had already had our movie so we made our way back to the house. When stopped in front of the house Alcide finally looked at me and said "What was that all about back there?" I just shrugged and opened my door.

"I guess he just likes what he sees." I giggled and he scowled at me.

"Hmmm well you are kinda easy on the eyes there small stuff." He said this time with a grin.

While we were watching Twilight's Eclipse (it's my favorite one so far. I love the whole love triangle thing going on) Alcide was making fun of the movie he loved the fact that the vampires looked like chumps cause they were _"Sooo sparkly" _this he said with a lisp and made me giggle.

"This is stupid… the wolves are so out of proportion." He complained when it came to the wolves.

"Aww, don't be jealous baby. It's not the size of the wolf that matters…" said pausing to cup his cock in my hand "It's his prowess." I finished seductively.

He gave me a seductive smile and said "Well… at least I don't sparkle." again with the lisp.

"Eric doesn't sparkle." I said with a grin. He lifted an eyebrow and didn't respond.

We went back to watching the movie when it got to the part where the three main characters were in the tent. He leaned into me and asked. "Do you wish that was you… me in the sleeping bag with you and Eric watching?" with his warm breath on my ear. I couldn't move, but I did shiver.

Since we were cuddled close with me almost on his lap it wasn't hard for him to grab me by my waist and slide me up and over his lap. I could feel his hardness under me through our jeans. He laid me back on to the couch and started kissing me. His hand was at the back of my head holding on to my hair. The kiss seemed like it went on forever it was so good. I moaned when he started moving his lips over my jaw down to that spot right between your neck and shoulder not far from my ear. My hips had a mind of their own and I couldn't hold still if I tried. His hands moved from my hair down to my breasts to fondle them. I was so turned on I rubbed my legs together trying to get some sort of relief. Alcide must have known what I was feeling 'because one hand kept going down and rubbed me though my jeans. "God Sookie you are so hot down here." He said. That's all it took I couldn't hold still any longer. I sat up with my arms in the air and Alcide grabbed the bottom of my T-shirt then pulled it over my head. My hands went into his hair, it was so soft, I gripped it and brought his mouth to mine and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, licking, I just couldn't seem to get enough. I turned my body so I was straddling his lap. Next thing I know my bra is gone and I feel the slight roughness of his hands and fingers. He was cupping my breasts in his palms and rolling my nipples with his fingers and thumbs. My head lolled back and I pushed my chest out wanting more he didn't hesitate. I felt the moist hotness of his mouth surround my nipple and draw on it and I felt it all the way down to my lady bits. I rocked back and forth on his now rock hard length and he moved and put his forehead on my chest and growled my name. Next thing I know he's up and my legs are wrapped around his waist as we head down the hall to my bedroom. Standing next to my bed kissing me, and he pushes my legs down, but before I can stand I'm lightly thrown back on the bed and Alcide grabs my jeans and slides them down my legs. I lie back on my elbows and watch as he takes his own shirt off lifting up over his head while I watch those gorgeous abs come into view. I lick my lips as he unbuttons his jeans and slides them down his legs.

"Come here I want to taste you." I said. He didn't think twice and leaned over then crawls up my body dropping kisses as he went. I slid my hands down his sides and over his mouth watering hardness. As soon as my hands wrap around him he sat up onto his knees in front of me. I brought his plum shape head to my lips to lick the precum off the tip. Alcide looked down his body with half closed lids as I sucked him in simultaneously wrapping my tongue around him and I hum 'cause he tastes so good. His head rolls back and his hips lightly pulses as I suck.

Bringing his head back up he says "Your turn little lady." Then bends down and kisses me working his way back down my body. Stopping to lick my nipples then continued down around my belly button. When he reached my core he pushed my legs wider as he nuzzled my wetness. "Sookie, your scent drives me wild." He said just before he licks me from my ass all the way up to my clit, then suckles it. I thought my body was going to fly off the bed it felt so good. He grabbed my hips to hold me down while he licked me with the flat of his tongue over and over then circled my nub and sucked again. I couldn't hold on much longer. When Alcide rumbled into me "I want to hear you Sook, cum for me." my whole body clamped down on itself.

"Oh god Alcide, aaaahhhh!" I screamed. Not two seconds later there was a knock at the window. Alcide and I both looked up and there at the window was… Eric. The first thought that came to me was of Alcide asking me if I wanted to be the one with him in the sleeping bag and Eric watching us. And I said my answer out loud "Yes."

Alcide looked down at me and said "Are you sure?" I nodded not sure how upset he'd be. He looked over at Eric still outside and then back at me and winked. "Ok this once, but let's not try to make a habit out of it." I couldn't help but grin and giggle. Alcide in all his glory got up and went over to the window and opened it wide and I said "Hello Eric, won't you come in and join us?"

He kinda swooped in and said with that half grin of his "I thought you'd never ask."

I looked up at him and said "If you're staying you have way too much clothes on."

"Well aren't we saucy?" Eric said standing there with a sexy half grin looking like he wanted to eat me alive. Alcide didn't wait for Eric he just came over and climbed right in bed next to me, smart man. Leaning in and licking my nipple again to get my attention, because I was very busy watching the Viking get undressed. He was all lean lines and muscle. If it was at all possible I think my lady parts just got hotter. Once naked Eric moved closer and caught a better scent of my arousal. He stopped in his tracks for a second and then was on me faster than I could see. I felt him before I could see him again. His tongue was cold compared to how hot my pussy was and it made me squeak before I moaned my approval. Now having hot and cold was a sensory overload almost, it felt so good. I wanted my own taste of the sexy vampire between my legs so I grabbed his hair and pulled him up to my lips and he kissed me like I'm sure I have never been kissed before. Not that Alcide kisses bad this was just sooo different than him and I loved it! He was sucking on my tongue and nicked it with his fang and he moaned into my mouth. As he drew away I heard him whisper "Mmmm so sweet."

I looked up into those blue eyes and said "Please I want to taste you." Eric shifted to my side on his knees so I could lean over and suck him into my mouth. His taste was so intoxicating I just couldn't get enough of him in. I wrapped my one hand around the bottom of his shaft, my other hand on his balls and messaged, while I sucked and licked till my heart's content. All the while Alcide not forgotten had moved down between my legs and made his self known by pushing his well endowed self in to me. I moaned around Eric's cock it felt so good. I felt stuffed he was so large. Alcide placed one hand on my belly just below my belly button and leaned back on his other hand. His arm holding himself up and rolled his hips into me over and over. After a couple of thrusts he sat up some and grabbed my hips so he could go a little faster. As he watched Alcide pound into me Eric licked his fingers and started to massage my swollen nub. God it felt so good I pulled Eric out of my mouth and moaned "Oh god, please don't stop!" Both guys I swear moaned in unison. Hearing it pushed me over and I came so hard clamping down on Alcide it brought him with me I could feel his hot essence shoot into me as I convulsed, as Eric kept rubbing me. Alcide kinda rolled to the other side of me and kissed me.

Eric leaned back and said with his usual smirk "Don't tell me your done Lover I have plans for us yet." Without warning I was picked up and carried to the bathroom where Eric instructed Alcide to turn on the shower and get in. Alcide looked at Eric and scowled. Eric raised his eyebrow "Don't worry Were I'm sure you'll enjoy this too!" Alcide nodded his head and turned on the shower. Now my shower is not that big so two big guys and me just fit. Alcide got in first and rinsed off and then Eric handed me in to Alcide with my front facing the showerhead which pushed Alcide's back against the wall. Eric was standing in front of me with the water cascading down over both of us. With a nod at Alcide he lifted me up so my legs were around Eric's waist and Eric slid right in to me up to his balls. I moaned and both guys groaned. So here I am a Sookie sandwich, Alcide brought his hands up and grabbed my girls and started massaging and pulling on my nipples they were so sensitive and biting and nibbling my neck was just making me wetter. Eric had a hold of me by my hips and butt cheeks while he was slowing going in and out of me like he was savoring the feel me around pulled me forward and I leaned into his chest. Holding me still he whispered into my ear "Would you like to feel both of us in you, Lover?" I whimpered not sure until Alcide reached down under me and rubbed my nub getting some of my wetness on his fingers then sliding them to my rear entrance, rubbing me there while Eric moved me on his shaft.

"Yes but go slow." I moaned. It felt way to good to stop. Alcide was already hard again just from our situation then placed the head of his penis in me and pushed in slowly. The feel of the two one hot and one cold made it feel amazing. I was so full and they were hitting all the right spots. Eric was moving in and out faster than Alcide. He was almost all the way in once there he held my back to his chest and held my legs open for Eric, while he did all the work. Alcide and I were moaning together while Eric grunted in front of us. All my muscles were taught and just before I exploded Eric wrapped his arms around and grabbed on to both of us, then sank his fangs into my shoulder. Like a domino effect I threw my head back on to Alcide's shoulder and screamed Eric's name. Eric convulsed in hard little thrust as he came in me, curving his back so his forehead was now on my shoulder. Alcide while watching the show felt it all and grunted his orgasm into my ass. I swear if it wasn't for Eric holding us all up we would have all fallen out of my shower! After a few minutes of us all breathing hard and trying to come back to ourselves the water had gotten cold so we all hurried to wash up a little and got out. Eric was the fastest so he was already in my room lying in the bed with the covers up to his waist watching and waiting for us to come out. As I came out and caught a glance at Eric in my bed I think my body drooled and thought it wasn't possible to want again so soon. I was sore already in all the right places. Alcide coming up behind me seeing that I had stalled picked me up and threw me over his shoulder on the way to the bed. Lying me down in the middle next to Eric then crawling in next to me. I curled up with my head on Eric's chest and Alcide spooned up behind me. I don't think I have ever been this comfortable in my own bed as right now. I hummed I was so content.

Alcide finally said softly "Ok… so maybe he can come back once in awhile, but not too often!" Eric just looked down at me and gave me one of his perfect smiles.

"Or maybe we'll let him join _US_ once in awhile!" Eric retorted.

**Ok so what do you think? To much or just right? Please leave lots of LOVE :) xoxo**


End file.
